On the Wings of Love
by Flower Girl FF7
Summary: Love always appears where and when you least expect it...and sometimes you never realize how much it means to you until its gone. A Cleris ficcie:>
1. Prologue

**On the Wings of Love**

**By: Flower Girl FF7**

Hey everyone. Its been awhile. Well I'm back with a new fic. Please R & R. If I get enough reviews then I shall continue with this fic. Thanks for all the support you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy as much as I wish I did.

**************************************************************************************************************

Prologue 

I remember my days with her... I remember the way she made me laugh, cry and love. Love wasn't a feeling I knew before…to me it was just a word. She taught me how to love…she taught me so many things. How to be strong when I wasn't…how to have hope when there wasn't any there… I remember everything about her.

Sometimes she would just turn to me after insulting me in her teasing way and say "Oh Cloud you know I'm kidding! You know I love you," Then she would laugh with that glow in her beautiful green eyes. I would think I never heard those words correctly I just assumed that she was kidding. Her laugh would just brighten up my day just the way being with her brightened up my dark, cold grey sky life.

But I'm getting ahead of myself now… I would have to start from the beginning. You might think this is just other cheesy story made to post on the Internet or read in a book. But no, this is true. This was real. This was love. This was her story that happened awhile ago. About my love, Aeris Gainsborough…


	2. A bit of a food frenzy!

**Chapter 1**

I was an outcast really. At least that's what I thought I was. Talk about typical teen life. I'm 19 years old. I wasn't ever someone who was very sociable. People would watch me while I was practicing sword slash techniques and laugh because I wasn't "normal". I appeared as though I couldn't care less but in reality, it hurt a lot. 

People could really be mean sometimes. My first girlfriend awhile back, her name was Nina, had played me for a fool. She was paid secretly to date me and people placed bets to see how long we'd last. Anyways we never did anything. Not even kissed. Our relationship lasted a week. I never felt comfortable around anyone since then.

I trusted a few people. My two best friends were Barret and Zack. Zack and I were also part of the school band. It was practically a free credit. So really why not? It was a brand new semester and new students were pouring into the halls. Zack and I usually liked to laugh at the freshman. They seemed so small compared to us.

"Hey man! Wait up!" shouted a voice.

And speaking of Zack here he was.

"huff…puff…You know you should slow down so other people can catch up to you!" puffed Zack.

"Yeah sorry about that." I quickly apologized.

"Hey no prob..." Zack said smugly. "You can buy me lunch though!"

I laughed at this. I took 15 gils out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"Thanks man! You're the best! Hey we have that band rehearsal don't we?"

"Yeah we have that concert thing coming up. You bring your trumpet?" I asked.

"Yeah…I really wish I took the drums instead. I feel like a sissy." He whimpered.

"Yeah well but when Ms. Trepe says we gotta play trumpet, we play trumpet." I sighed.

I was good at the trumpet. Really good. I was part of an all-star band. But still and all it never really did buy me a huge fan of adoring girls like the football players. 

"We better go to rehearsal." I said bluntly.

"Yeah just wait til I buy my lunch! What day is it today?" he asked.

'Tuesday." I replied.

Zack's eyes widened! "HOT DOG DAY!!! NOOOO! I'M LATE! I"LL NEVER GET THOSE HOTDOGS NOW!!!!" He screamed hysterically…

I snickered. Zack had been trying to get a hot dog in the cafeteria ever since his freshman days. He never quite got there in time.

"Wait! Maybe if I fake a faint or something they'll give me one for sake of nourishment!" Zack snickered.

I slapped myself on the head.

_Ughh…won't he ever give up? _

"And YOU'RE gonna help me!" he smiled sinisterly…

"NOOO ZACK NOO! DON'T GET ME INVOLVED IN YOUR PLOTS!"

I was too late. He gagged me with his smelly and let's not mention USED gym sock and dragged me to the cafetorium.

************************************************************************

"There it is!" cried Zack as he approached the cafeteria doors. "Now remember what I told you to say."

"This is SO STUPID!" This won't work!" I protested.

He grabbed me by one of my blond spikes and dragged me inside the cafeteria.

"HEY CLOUD! I HOPE MY STOMACH DISORDER DOESN'T KICK IN!" he shouted.

I sighed. "Oh REALLY? I hope it doesn't HAPPEN now!" I shouted.

"Yeah! OH NO! I THINK I'm STARTING to get DIZZY!" Zack began to wobble around.

_Oh god…this is terrible acting! _

"OH NO!" I shouted. "Don't do this ZACK! Noooooo!" I shouted out reaching out at him.

"Ugh…must….get…nutrients…of …good…succulent…hog…dog…" he staggered.

Zack fell to the ground.

"OH NO!" I said with mocking shock in my voice. "SOMEBODY find HELP!"

Students rushed back and forth in a wave of panic looking for the school nurse. In the process, they didn't realize but they were trampling a "fainted" Zack.

"Oohh…ouch…the pain…"he moaned.

He lay there unmoving covered with dust and footprints.

"What's going on here?" asked a female voice.

"Dr. KADOWAKI! Zack's stomach disorder! He needs nutrients! Quick!" I screamed in a tone that was just so fake!

"Hey just wait a second. Let me examine the boy." She said. And with her huffy broad arms she picked Zack up with ease and carried him towards the doctor's office.


	3. First encounters

**Chapter 2**

"Is he ever gonna wake up?" I said with mock worry.

"He's fine. But I don't understand why he isn't waking up." Replied the doctor.

"…" I didn't say anything. I was already late for rehearsal. And this stupid hot dog caper wasn't going anywhere. PLUS it didn't have anything for me! I was going to leave! Until Zack gave me a swift kick in the shin while no one was looking.

"AHHHH! The agony…" I yelped grabbing my shin. "What did you do that for?!?!" I muttered under my breath.

He opened his eyes for a second and gave me "the glare"! The one that says: Do as I say or you are so dead!

"Maybe he needs a hot dog…its' his favourite thing!" I said with a fake smile still wincing at the throbbing pain in my leg.

"Maybe…well I think there's a few in the cafeteria. I'll be right back." The doctor replied leaving the office.

The door closed.

"YAHOOOOOOOO! I'm gonna get my hot dog! I'm gonna get my hot dog!" Zack started to dance with the dinky arm movements.

I smiled but sighed. _He's so stupid. _

"Get back in your cot. If she sees you dancing she won't give it to you!" I scolded.

Zack froze. "Fine." He said in a whiny tone.

The door opened again with Dr. Kadowaki carrying one small but very succelent hot dog.

She left the door open as she sauntered towards me.

"Here you go Cloud. You can give it to him." She said simply.

I walked towards Zack with the warm hot dog in my hand.

Zack smiled as his eyes were closed.

_How sweet it is! Finally…I get to finally eat one of these hot dogs… _

I sauntered closer to Zack and was about to give Zack the hotdog when my eyes took a glimpse out the door. I gasped.

There was a girl with long honey brown hair and gorgeous green eyes in the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. Her hair was tied up with a pink ribbon and there she was….clutching her books and walking past the doorway.

She looked at me, smiled and giggled. Then she was gone.

I gaped at her and in my stunned amazement I dropped the hot dog to the floor and took a step forward.

Zack saw this! He opened his eyes in total shock and fear!

"NOOOOOOO CLOUD NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" He reached out for it but it was too late.

**SPLAT!!! **

I had stepped in it and it was totally obliterated underneath my shoe.

"Well…at least he's awake." Said Dr. Kadowaki simply. "Now if you guys would leave the room I'll clean up this mess."

I turned to Zack who was sitting on the floor crying and picking up the remains.

"Sorry Zack I'll make it up to you." I said with sympathy.

Zack began to rise and continued with his tears as we left the office.

The only thing on my mind was…

_Who was that girl...?_

She was beautiful. I couldn't believe my eyes. I didn't realize how much or how soon she would make the difference in my life.

****************************************************************************************************************

So you like so far? Please R & R! if there are enough reviews I will continue with this story. Thanks:):) 


	4. Fate

Chapter 3

Zack was still crying as we entered the music room with our trumpets.

"Oh Zack give it a rest! It was just a hot dog!" I whined.

Zack was silent for a second. Then began bawling all over again.

I couldn't stand it anymore!

I pulled my arm back and slapped him in the face. (Girl sissy move but hey I didn't want to damage the trumpet with Zack's hard head!)

Zack just stopped crying and blinked at me.

Awkward silence…

"…"

"Let's just go inside." I suggested quickly pushing the door to the music room.

We both walked in to find that the rehearsal had already begun. The whole room was in silence staring at us blankly with their instruments glistening in the light.

"Mr. Strife, Mr. Tribal…so glad you can join us." Scorned Ms. Trepe the band conductor.

"Sorry…Ms. Trepe…you see I was.." I trailed.

"Oh don't bored me with the alibis! Just sit down and play!" She scolded me.

_*&!$&!$^*)^!!! _I thought to myself as I grinned.

"WOULD YOU STOP GRINNING AND GET YOUR BUTT INTO THAT CHAIR AND PLAY?" screamed Ms. Trepe.

"Okay! Geez…" I muttered.

I walked towards the trumpet section with my trumpet on my side. All eyes in the room looked at me as I strode to my seat. I began to shake with nervousness. I picked up an empty stand and swung it accidentally into the flutes area knocking down all the stands and landing on a girl in the front row.

**CRASH! **

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry…" I apologized while picking up the stand up and I came face to face with a pair emerald green eyes.

****************************************************************************************************************** 

Sorry this is so short this time. But I will be making my chapters longer! thanks for the new reviews!


	5. A funny feeling..

I gasped at who I was looking at.

It was _her. _

The lush brown hair and the green eyes, the pink ribbon and dress…it was her, the girl in the hall during the hot dog incident.

She giggled. "Its alright. It was an accident. You didn't mean to throw that thing at me did you?" she looked at me innocently.

I stood there speechless.

"Hmmm? Are you okay?" she asked me waving her hand in front of my face.

"um…yes um…no it was an accident. I'm sorry…" I blushed.

She giggled again so sweetly.

"Its okay. Here you go!"" She picked up my trumpet, which was on the floor and handed it to me. As she did so her hand brushed against mine. A thousand sensations tingled along my skin as she did so. Something was different. I felt something I never felt before…

She smiled. "What's your name?"

"ahh…er…uh…"

_What the hell is wrong with me? I can't stop shaking…am I …nervous?_

"CLOUD GET INTO YOUR SEAT!" screamed Ms. Trepe.

"oh I'm sorry." I glanced at the beautiful girl and smiled shyly. She smiled back.

" I guess I'll see you later Cloud." She smiled.

"Sure!" I said maybe just a little too enthusiastically.

Just then I heard something growl.

Was it a monster?

Nah it was Ms. Trepe growling at me to sit in my seat.

I sighed in frustration and sat in my seat in the back row. I was so far away from the girl…I couldn't concentrate. I kept screwing up on my high notes that we ended rehearsal early.

I looked up and noticed the girl was leaving. NO! She couldn't leave. I didn't know her name.

I packed my things hurriedly and rushed out after her. I looked around frantically and she was nowhere in sight.

Would I ever see her again?

What if I didn't?

She made me feel different. Happy…it was as if I was in…

No…I couldn't be. I just met her. I don't even know her name. How could I love her? Already? It was impossible

I started to stare off into space.

. Maybe I'm just liking her and its just a heavy crush. Then why am I getting these funny feelings? You think way too much Cloud Strife.

I sighed. The concert was tomorrow maybe…maybe I'll see her there. I smiled. Then I would bust my moves.

"Bust my moves? I had no moves…ah dammit!" I scolded myself.

Then I realized a perfect solution to this problem.

"I know! I'll ask Zack for girl advice!"

Then I headed off to look for Zack.

************************************************************************

stay tuned for the next chapter:

_Will Cloud ever know the girl's name?_

_Will Zack help Cloud with his girl troubles?_

_Is that even a good idea?_

Please R & R!!


	6. Teach me Zackster!

Chapter 5

"Zack! Wait up!" I cried from down the hall.

"Hey Man! Whazzup?" he asked as he spun around.

"I met this girl…I really wanna impress her…" I mumbled shyly.

"Ah…I see and you've come to DA MASTA for help!" Zack boasted.

"Well…if you can give me a few pointers…that'd be great…"

"YEAHHHH MAN! I'm the King when it comes to women. They adore me! Hehehehe…"Zack flaunted.

"…"

"Yeah! Let's get started!" He dragged me by the ear!

"WHERE ARE WE GOING!" I yelped.

***********************************************************************

*drumming can be heard as we enter * **Teach me Zackster!* Marsh! **

"So Zack…what are we gonna learn today?" I asked sitting on the uneven ground.

"Something cool! But you can't call me Zack! You have to call me SENSAY! Bwahahahahhahahaha! *hack. *coughs."

"Fine…Sensay" I shuddered at thinking Zack as my boss… "Can you bestow your wisdom of girls upon me?"

"Of course!" Zack boasted. "But you have to take an oath"

'Alright…." I raised my right hand.

"now repeat after me. I, Cloud Strife, do solemnly swear not to use this knowledge about women about to be bestowed on me against Zack Tribal in any way and will not use it to steal his women whatsoever or show him up!"

I blinked…kayy… ", Cloud Strife, do solemnly swear not to use this knowledge about women about to be bestowed on me against Zack Tribal in any way and will not use it to steal his women whatsoever or show him up!"

"GOOD" Zack squealed. *faces camera. Choose a topic!

*Menu pops up with two choices:

1.Pick up lines

2. Techniques!

Zack faces camera again! "We shall start with Techniques! Cloud there is only one technique that I recommend. It has 87% success rate!"

"Oh really what is that???" I asked eagerly.

"Its really simple…" He trailed." Its called BEND and SNAP!"

"Bend...and snap?" I repeated.

"YES YES! This is how it works!" he said enthusiastically as he scampered to demonstrate.

"You walk up to the girl and then bump into her and make her drop something. THEN you pick it up slowly bending like this" He bent slowly. "And then suddenly snapping yourself back into position like this!" he snapped back into standing position.

"Uhh…are you sure that works..?" I groped.

"Of course! Works for me!" he smiled.

I hadn't known Zack for long. But he did seem confident with women..

"Okay.." I practiced…"Like that?"

"YUP! You're getting just as good as the MASTA himself!" he grinned.

"Okay! How about pick up lines?" I asked eagerly.

"Ahh…these are great! I have a few for you to choose from. But before I give them to you, you must learn "the look"!

"Look?"

"You know "the look" the one that says… "how ya doin' babbeeeeeeee!" Zack explained.

"ahh…" I looked at him totally clueless.

"Here let me demonstrate Young one!" Zack cleared his throat and gave me a sultry look cocking his eyebrows up and down.

"uhh….okay.." I said slowly.

"Alrighty! Pick up line #1! Take down notes okay? I ain't repeating these!"

I leaned in closer with my pen and paper ready.

"You say to her… "Baby… are your legs tired? Cause you've been running through my mind all night long!" He beamed!

"Wow…that one was good!" I said enthusiastically.

"It works too! Chicks dig that romantic crap!" he bubbled. "Don't forget the look and put your arm around her."

I jotted this down.

"Pick up line #2! Ask her… Did it hurt? Naturally she'll say " what?" and then you ask her again "Did it hurt?" and then she'll say "what?" AND THEN you say…did it hurt falling from heaven to earth because you're an angel!" He beamed again.

"whoa…" I looked at him with admiration. He knew what he was talking about!

"Now the final pick up line! Its 100% workable!" He beamed.

I listened with anticipation.

_I wonder what it could be..?_

" Pick up line #3! You say to her… "Honey….are those astronaut pants? Because your ass is out of this world!" He grinned.

I blinked.

"It's a sure fired pick up line. All the girls react to it!" He smiled.

"If you say so… you're the sensay.." I said unsure.

"Now my son, you have completed training and are now able to wander anywhere on this earth and pick up women!" He said solemnly putting his hand on my shoulder.

I bowed to him. "Thanks Zack!"

"Now go, find the girl you are seekin' and use those lines and techniques!"

I bowed again and ran off to find the girl completely confident with the advice Zack gave me.

************************************************************************

stay tuned for the next chapter:

_Will Cloud be successful with that girl? _

_Is Zack's advice correct? _

_Or is it all disaster? _

Please R & R!


	7. Need for Education!

Author's note:

Sorry everyone it took so long. I've been running around everywhere trying to get exams done and everything has been hectic! well here' s the next chapter! Happy Reading Folks! Please R & R

*****************************************************************************************************************  
_Man….That Zack knows everything…_I thought as I walked home.

I had to go home to change clothes. Tonight was a band concert and I had to wear a tie and all that. I gelled my hair up with the regular spikes and took extra care with my clothes. I wanted to make a good impression tonight.

I looked into the mirror…._Here goes nothing… _

I ran down to the kitchen where my mom was standing cooking something.

"Ma….how do I look?" I asked with a smirk.

My mom turned and looked at me with a smile.

"OH MY GOD! CLOUD…YOU LOOK SOOOOOO CUTE!!" she cooed. " Let me give you a hug!" She raced towards me and wrapped her arms around me!

"EW…mommmm stop it! You're embarrassing me in front of the cat." I squirmed.

Milo looked up at me and mewed. _Meow.. _

…

"Well I guess I'm gonna go now…"

"NO wait! Let me take a picture!" my mom squealed.

I sighed hopelessly and then posed for her.

**FLASH!**

"Aw…you look so cute hun! Now you go and have fun okay?" she cooed.

"Okay mom!" I yelled as I ran through the door.

I ran through the doors of the school excitedly! My heart was pounding!

My forehead was sweating!

I was so anxious…to know her name…to see her again!

I sped to the music room at full speed and was about to open the door when…

"Hiya Cloud!" said a female voice.

I turned around immediately.

"Oh…it's you.." I said surprised.

"Who do you think it was? Jennifer-Love-Her-Tits?" she said sarcastically.

"Sorry Yuffie. So why aren't you inside getting ready for the concert?" I asked.

"Didn't you read the sign on the door?" she pointed.

I looked at the door and read the big yellow sign and written in big, black bold letters were the words:

**ATTENTION ALL BAND STUDENTS **

**BAND CONCERT IS CANCELLED DUE TO MS. TREPE'S ACCIDENT! **

**SORRY FOR ALL INCONVENIENCES! **

"Accident?" I echoed.

"Yeah! It was sooo stupid! The football team was having practice and the ball was accidentally thrown outside the field. AND THEN Zack decides to be all cool and all and tries to kick it back." She explained.

I winced…If it had anything to do with Zack…This did not sound good.

"And then…" I prompted.

"AND THEN he kicks it back…It lands nowhere near the field and hits Ms. Trepe who was walking by. And then WHAM! It hits her in the face and her glasses broke into a million pieces into her eyes! They had to take her to the hospital!"

"whoa…that's bad!" I exclaimed….

I was disappointed. I wanted to see that girl again…

"Hey but we can still go the dance!" Yuffie squealed.

"Dance?" I echoed.

"You know the BIG DANCE! The one the school organized for the new students to get to know the people around here. My new best friend is going to be there!" she smiled.

"New best friend?" I said with my heart pounding…

could it be her?

" What does she look like?" I asked in a quavering voice…

"Well…She's got long brown hair, green eyes…and was wearing a pink dress today. She plays the flute." She explained…

My eyes grew wide…It was her…

"What's her name?" I asked…

"Well why would I tell you that? You're not that interested are you Cloud?" she winked.

"Well…just tell me.."

"No." she said with a smirk.

Okay that did it.

I grabbed Yuffie by the shoulders and shook her hard.

"WHAT'S HER NAME?"

"WHOA WHOA! Easy! Her name is…" she began.

CRASH! BANG! BOOM!

"OMG what was that!" she screamed and ran in the direction of the explosion.

"WAIT YOU didn't tell me…her name.."I yelled and then sped after her.

Minutes later…

Yuffie ran outside frantically looking around until she calmed down…

Just another chemistry explosion.

"Yuffie…What's her…" I began.

"Sorry Cloud I gotta go get ready for the dance! SEE YA!" She smiled and ran.

MAN! I'm never gonna know her name! 

I thought for a minute.

Wait…she's going to the dance…I can see her at the dance! And ask her name! THEN I CAN BUST MY DANCE MOVES! 

Wait a minute… 

**I CAN'T DANCE!!!! **

Man…what am I gonna do?

I thought again… 

"I know! I'll ask Zack for dance advice!"

Then I sped off to find Zack!

************************************************************************  
  


Will Cloud ever know her name?

Will Zack teach him the dance moves?

IS this even a good idea?

Tune in for the next chapter! 


	8. BUST YOUR MOVES ZACKSTER!

I hated all this running back and forth looking for Zack. It was such a pain…oh well…I need him to teach me more. More masterful secrets to snag the girls! He seemed so good at it. 

I ran around down to the football field and spotted Zack standing on a rock.

"ZACK!!!!" I cried running towards him.

"Yo Cloud my man! What is up? Did dem pick up lines work?" he asked cocking his eyebrows at me.

"Well they…" I opened my mouth up to say.

"THAT"S THE SPIRIT DUDE! I KNEW THEY'D WORK!" He babbled.

"But I…" I began.

"SO WHICH ONE DID YOU USE? I bet it was the BEND AND SNAP! Or was it the LINES? Oooh I bet the one about my parachute pants! That one is DA BOMB BABEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" He squealed!

"ZACK!" I screamed. " I didn't get to use them yet."

"oh."

Zack's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean "you didn't use them yet?" he said not understanding. "What is thematter with you?!? Here I am, SENSAY ZACK- king of women and here you are not using his Advice? What's the matter with you?" He cried shaking me very hard.

"OW. Zack I didn't get to see her…I need advice on dancing." I said softly.

" DANCING?!?!? Oh golly geee whiz! Sensay Zack know everything about DANCING!" he boasted.

"Really?" I asked bewildered. _ MAN HE KNOWS EVERYTHING! _

"Yuppers!"

"Great teach me!" I cried.

"Nu uh…you have to ask the RIGHT way!" he glared at me…

"Oh fine…" I got down on my knees and bowed. "OH GREAT SENSAY ZACK! Will you please bestow your knowledge about girls and dancing upon me!!!!!!!!!!"

"Of course son." Zack said solemnly touching my head. "Let us go off towards the sunset and towards Teach me Zackster Marsh!"

************************************************************************ 

***drumming can be heard as we enter *Teach me Zackster Marsh***

"So Zack…what are we gonna learn today?" I asked while sitting on the ground.

"Something cool! AND ITS SENSAY!!!!!! BWAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAA *hacks *coughs."

"Oh so sorry!" I bowed.

"That's okay." Zack said forgivingly.

"So can we learn now?" I asked.

"Of course!" CHOOSE A SONG TO DANCE TO!"

*Menu pops up

Wherever, Whenever- Shakira Bye, Bye, Bye- Nsync 

"Okay we're gonna start with Wherever, Whenever!!" Zack began…running towards the stereo and hitting play.

**_…Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
Can't you see  
I'm at your feet  
  
Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear  
_**

"Okay! Now follow me. You stick your hands together and roll your body two and fro LIKE THIS!" Zack said enthusiastically!

He rolled back and forth swaying like a retarded snake!

_My god…this is sooo KEWL!… _

_Zack knows EVERYTHING about women so…he must know what he's doing. _

"CMON CLOUD! MOVE THAT BODYYYYYYYYYY!"

I jumped into the rhythm of the music swaying my body two and fro!

"Now you have to SHAKE THAT ASS! Like SHAKIRA!" shrilled Zack.

I started shaking.

"Like…This?" I said nervously.

"YEAHHHHHHHH! That's it! Go Cloudy Go Cloudy! Go GO GO CLOUDY!!!!" whooped Zack!

I began to dance wildly!

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I'm so ready for that dance!" I screamed.

"WAIT!" screamed Zack over the thunderous music. He went over to the dial and switched songs.

*drums! **BYE BYE BYE!**

Zack turned to me and grinned!

"You haven't learned how to do pelvic thrusts yet!" 

"Say what?" I asked bewildered.  
  


_Will Cloud learn how to do the thrusts?_

_Will this dancing attract the ladies?_

_Will it be good enough for that girl?_

_Who is she anyway?_

_Stay tuned and find out! Please R and R!_


End file.
